


Meet You at the Altar

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Lev being silly, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Planning your wedding is more stressful than you imagined. Thankfully, you're marrying Lev, and he always finds a way to remind you why you fell for him in the first place.





	Meet You at the Altar

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on September 10, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150214666183/i-wanted-to-request-a-scenario-of-lev-with-a-fem). Some edits have been made since then. 
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> allen-walkerz asked: I wanted to request a scenario of Lev with a fem! S/o - a wedding day scenario? If it's not specific enough, let me know! (I'm prepping for college at the moment and stressing BiG TiMe about financing it - save me😭)

All eyes were on you: the woman in a simple ivory gown, marching down the aisle while the sound of the organ reverberated through the small church. Your grip on your father’s arm was so tight you were surprised he didn’t say anything about you practically white knuckling it all the way to the altar.

The moment Lev saw you walk down the aisle, his green eyes widened. He was so tempted to just shout out, “____, you look incredible!” but even he wanted to show a little restraint and settled with an almost inaudible, “Wow!”

Somehow, you had managed to convince him to a small, intimate wedding with mostly just family and a few friends. He had wanted a big ceremony and reception after hearing his mother recount how the Russian side of his family could really party and he just wanted to have a good time. At first, you agreed, mostly to please his often boyish desire of him wanting to show you off to everyone he knew, and sometimes didn’t know. But as soon as you started to plan the wedding, he noticed that you were a lot more on edge.

You didn’t play along with his usual teasing, for one, (“Lev, I’m not short, you’re just too tall. Now, please get me that bowl from the cabinet.”) and the sight of a wedding magazine with those overly expensive decorations made you absolutely snap at him if he even tried to make a joke. If he hadn’t known better, he would have assumed that you had switched places with Yaku _Freaky Friday_ -style.

When he proposed, you had been overwhelmed then too, with mostly everything in life—school and work among trying to keep up with him because even he knew that he was a bit of a handful. The fact that the second he got down on one knee, and you blurted out, “No, shut up. You’re lying” before he had even said anything should have been his first clue.

So your sigh of relief when he agreed to downsize the wedding after you asked came as no surprise. In fact, it had also given him some relief. He just wanted his old (F/N) back.

Once down the aisle, you gave your father a peck on the cheek before he joined your mother in the pews. With a heavy breath, you ascended the two steps to join Lev and the priest at the altar. No longer able to squeeze the daylight out of your dad’s arm as Lev removed the thin veil from your face, you resolved to holding your bouquet firmly to your torso.

You both turned forward and the ceremony commenced. The priest’s droning seemed to calm your nerves a little, but it made what was supposed to be a relatively short ceremony feel incredibly long.

“Lyovochka,” you cooed softly, still facing forward. He loved that you used his pet name that Alisa and his mother taught you; it usually signaled that you were about to say something cute or loving to him. Your pronunciation of it had perfected over the years. “This is pretty boring, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he stage-whispered back. “When do we get to the part where we say ‘I do’ and kiss?” He had turned his head slightly towards you so he could take in the vision of you in white again.

“I believe the groom has a few words for his bride,” the priest announced.

Both you and Lev blinked. Why was he confused about this too? After a moment, he tapped his palm to his forehead and said, “Oh, right!” and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it; it was lined and starting to yellow at the edges. You turned to each other. Your heart pounded furiously in your chest because, somehow, he hadn’t let it slip that he was going to do whatever it was he was about to do. Knowing Lev, it would probably be something to unknowingly embarrass you.

He cleared his throat and raised his voice to carry throughout the church. It wasn’t necessary, given that your guests only sat in the first few pews, but he had always been on the loud side.

“A Poem to My Future Bride. Haiba Lev, age seven.” There were a few snorts and stifled laughs from the guests, really just his old Nekoma teammates and some of your male cousins. His sister and mother, on the other hand, were swooning. Your dad was recording the whole thing on his phone.

He recited the poem in that way that people who don’t know how to read a poem often did: stopping at the end of the line instead of wherever there was a natural pause and placing heavy emphasis on each rhyme. At the end, he flipped the page to show you the childish crayon stick figure drawing he had included.

This was _exactly_ what you had expected of Lev. Your laugh was quiet at first, slowly building until you had to turn away from him and take a moment to compose yourself. And then the tears came with trembling lips. Your guests laughed along, clapping until you turned back to him, now trying to control your uneven breathing.

“Geh, I made you cry!” His genuine concern only made you laugh again. That and the “geh” of all things. You wiped the tears with your free palm.

“Um, can we just skip to the end?” you asked the priest. The man faltered for a moment, and then coughed before flipping through a few pages in the book in his hand.

“Do you, (L/N) (F/N), take Haiba Lev to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” you stated, eyes widening when Lev blurted it out at the same time earning a chorus of small laughs from your guests.

“Sorry, I got excited.”

“And do you, Haiba Lev, take (L/N) (F/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Do I ever!”

He took your hands in his.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss—"

But the man couldn’t even finish his command. You had already thrown your arms around Lev’s neck and pulled him into your first kiss as husband and wife.


End file.
